Dream
by Ocean
Summary: A short little dabble into Yuugi's thoughts on not being able to sleep at night. A little mention of YY towards the end. A character piece. Hope you like it.


Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: This is the shortest thing I have ever written. I've been having trouble sleeping lately, so when this idea came to me at two in the morning I went for it. Hey, anything that gets me writing again. The times mentioned in the story are the actual times I was writing this snippet.

It's first person, Yuugi's POV. Really just his own musings. This is another style I don't write in very often, so if it's a little clumsy, I apologize.

Hope you like it!

_- Ocean  
_

* * *

**Dream  
**_By Ocean_

I can't sleep.

It's 2:30 in the morning, and I can't sleep.

I'm not even tired, but so exhausted that even the thought of gathering myself and going upstairs hits me as though I've been doused in Artic water. It's thick, and heavy, and by god, does it _hurt_.

And the worst part? There's nothing to worry over. Ji-chan's in good health. The store is financially secure. My friends are happy, and prosperous. I'm in college, right where I want to be. I've even started volunteering at the senior home in the next city.

So why can't I sleep?

Endless nights of tossing and turning. Restless tumbles in my head of thoughts I can't quite grasp and a clarity I haven't felt in ages. It's not right. I'm too young for such worries, too naïve to know that there are things to fear in this world. I shouldn't be afraid of the dark. I shouldn't be afraid of myself.

I can only sleep when the dawn breaks, and that soft, hazy light of early morning that doesn't quite yet have color hesitatingly creeps through my window. Only then do my thoughts quell their chatter and my heartbeat slows to a normal pace and the tiredness overwhelms me. It's the only time I feel calm enough to just… stop. This of course has me on this weird sleeping schedule that does nothing but invite unwanted comment by those who bother to notice.

Up until four, sleep until ten. Then I simply can't stay in bed any longer, can't sleep anymore as my body protests its lack of activity, no matter how much my heart begs me to rest. I simply feel sick when I try. So I get up, drag myself out of bed. I try. Endure. It's all I can do.

It's three o'clock now. Time passes so quickly at night.

Reluctantly, I raise the remote I've held limply in my hand for the past hour and turn off the TV. There's nothing worth watching anyway. But it's all I find myself doing at night. I hate it. Hate it with a passion.

The blanket over my legs is too warm. Folding it gently, I place it on the couch beside me as I stand. Closing the windows and double checking the door, I make my final rounds before coming over to the chair for what has now become my nightly routine.

Bless him, he tries. Every night he sits in this chair and fights against the sleep that pulls at him to keep me company. He's so tired. Works so hard during the day, rises early to care for Ji-chan and stays up late to care for me. And every night he fails to stay awake until I decide to try and sleep again. I'm glad we have a recliner, so he can at least put his feet up and be semi-comfortable.

I love him so much, reminded of this as I raise my hand and softly brush back the pale bangs that have fallen over his eyes and into his face. He's so gentle. So caring. And so, so concerned about me.

"Atemu," I whisper, trailing my fingers down his exposed arm that's draped over the blanket that cocoons him. He stirs a bit, enough so he is able to open those royal eyes of his and look at me through a haze of sleep. "Come on, it's late."

It takes a moment, but my words are finally understood and he nods, once, before sitting up in the chair and putting his feet down with a thunk that echoes in the still night. He sits for several moments, and I stand patiently beside him as he falls back asleep, valiantly waking himself again before pushing his blanket on the floor and leading me unsteadily upstairs.

I would sleep by this man for eternity, if I could. But, for now, I'm going to have to settle for lying by his side. It isn't enough. Not by a long shot. Maybe tomorrow night will be different.

I doubt it, but I can still dream even if I can't sleep, can't I?

* * *

_End_


End file.
